The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding fuel. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for feeding fuel, advantageously from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine, particularly of a power vehicle.
Feeding arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a feed aggregate through which a fuel flows, and a structural element arranged in a fuel stream and including a filter part and a member which dampens pressure waves in the fuel stream. In the known arrangement, the structural element which simultaneously contains the filter part and the pressure wave damping member is arranged in a fuel feeding conduit. Thus the arrangement is designed in such a manner that it requires not only a space for the structural element, but also a mounting freedom which is not frequently available.